Red and White Roses
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Valentines Day...how will I begin to start explaining? Don't know. The gang goes to cafe in Central Town as a Present from Anna's sister, along the way the pass a floral shop. The meaning of Red and White Roses? Love is in the air!


-Red/White Roses-

Valentines Day...how will I begin to start explaining? Uh... Love struck suckers go after the one they love and try to show them affection towards him/her...Bull Shit I know. But people actually do this. For Natsume and Mikan it's just like this. Well...for Natsume it is after 5 years of hiding his feelings since he was ten to now that they're fifteen, will he actually come out with it? But what happens? Will he confess to her? Yes? No? Well... your just gonna have to find out won't ya?

-  
-

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" Mikan yelled popping into the classroom, her arms full of chocolate and cards. Everyone crowded around her as she passed out the items. She smiled happily as she gave everyone something.

"Happy Valentines Yuu, Nonoko, Anna!" She said passing them a small boxes. "Hotaru." she smiled wider as she passed he best friend a jar of Crab Roe. Oh man she knew how to hit the heart didn't she? Hotaru nodded accepting the gift. Mikan went all around the classroom until she ended in the back.

"Happy Valentines Ruka-pyon!" She said giving him a box of Chocolates also."Oh and Hotaru wanted me to give this to you." she said pulling out an envelope out of her pocket.

"Th-thank you." He said accepting them, blushing. He opened the envelope only to blush even more than what he was, oh look the colors of the rainbow! "I-IMAI!" he yelled. The class crowded around him to see what it was but ended up on the floor trying not to pee their underpants from laughing.

You all should know by now that when Hotaru gives a gift it will be embarrassing. So...when Ruka opened his envelope what do you think was in it?... If you guessed embarrassing pictures that were edited, I will give you cookies. There in the envelope were pics of him feeding lambs in a Marry Bo Peep outfit and a card that said One Free Pic. be happy you got that before anyone else.

Mikan stopped long enough to get to the other side where Natsume was and try to give him his Chocolate. "Happy 'tines day Natsume." She said holding out the chocolate for him to take. He just sat there staring at it. Or was he staring at her? Hm...

"Don't you want it?" she asked tilting her head with a questionable look. Natsume looked at her with a cold expression on his face.

"I don't like sweats." I said simply.

"But they're good! I made them myself." she tried to convince him pouting. But before she got to say anymore she was pushed out of the way by a green force.

"Of coarse he doesn't want any of your homemade pieces of crud!" she yelled at Mikan. "He wants the chocolate from MOI!" Sumire pulled out something from her pocket. "Here Natsume. I'm sure you'll LOVE these."

"Tch." Natsume snapped his fingers and before anyone knew Kitsume and Koko right at her side in an army salute. They picked her up with one arm each and dragged her out of the classroom before anyone could blink. Natsume soon (2 seconds) got bored, got up, Stepped over Mikan's unconscious body and left.

Before he got the door. He saw the chocolates that Mikan tried giving him. He looked over at Mikan. She must have dropped it and it slid over to near the door. Hm... he looked back down at the box and blinked.

"Mikan! Mikan get up!" Nonoko shook her. "Mikan, we're going to Central Town! Anna got us free snack certificates to her sisters café!" Mikan's head popped up and Nonoko fell backwards from shock while Anna giggled, She knew that would get her up.

"LET'S GO!" she yelled pulling them out of the classroom. Then she remembered something. "Where'd the Chocolates go?" she asked herself. But she shrugged it off. Natsume didn't want them anyway.

On the way she ended up picking up Hotaru, Yuu, and Koko. They didn't even have the chance to blink before they found themselves on the bus to Central. Though when Koko blinked he ended up face to face with Natsume. "Woah! Dude how did you get here?"

Natsume turned to him with a sour look on his face. "The idiot brought us." Koko made an 'Oh' then thought about what he said...

"Wait you said 'us'." Before he said anymore he pointed to the seat next to him where Yuu and Ruka were sitting. "Heh. So everyone's going? HEY! This may be the best time for you to get Mikan something! So what are you gonna get her?"

"Non-printed underwear." Natsume said seriously. Koko laughed, when Natsume meant something, he really meant it.

The bus stopped as they got to the bus stop and went to Anna's sister's café. Everyone entered the place and sat down in the booth. The order they sat was...Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Ruka.

The waitress came out of the kitchen smiling rolling over to them on her roller skates. "Hello everyone! I'm Mailin! I'll be your waitress for the evening. Do you know what you want yet?" Natsume twitched. She was being to cheerful. To...(twitch)...cheerful.

Everyone ordered soda, chocolate cake, cheese cake, strawberry cheese cake and BIG brownies. The waitress nodded writing it all down, then went back into the kitchen to place the order.

Mikan turned to Natsume "I wanted to offer you the chocolates again but I think I should just get you a manga. I don't think you'd ever refuse those." she said laughing at the last part. Natsume just 'hn'ed' as usual and went back to reading the manga he currently had. Everyone talked while waiting for the food to come.

When the waitress came out she placed the drinks in everyone's place but accidentally knocked into Ruka meanwhile making him spill his soda over Hotaru.

"Oh my!" The waitress gasped "I'm so sorry! I'll go get a cloth to wipe you off!" she said skating back into the kitchen. Although Ruka was already next to her as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket already wiping some of it off her face.

"I'm so sorry Hotaru!" Hotaru scowled. She preferred to just wipe it off herself. She swatted Ruka away and picked up her napkin wiping it off herself. She did that as Ruka kept apologizing over and over again even though it wasn't his fault.

The waitress burst out of the kitchen and ended up bumping into Ruka again. She turned to say sorry but before she could, she blushed beat red. Along wither her everyone else in the sitting in the booth who sat there wide eyed not able to speak. Not even Mikan who also sat there wide eyed mouth opened two miles.

Now in order to make Mikan not able to talk what wonder must have happened? Well dear readers what happened would also get you to do what everyone else did. For when the waitress knocked into Ruka he ended up falling forward onto Hotaru who was now laying on the booth seat with Ruka on top of her...but that's not all. Their lips ended up colliding with each other.

Ruka's eyes widened as he quickly got off of her. Hotaru sat up wiping her mouth. She turned to him with cold eyes. "That will be 10,000 Rabbits or 20 shots from the Baka gun." Hotaru got out her gun and loaded it. Ruka shivered. She didn't have the money and she was going to kill him. So the only thing that he could do right now was...RUN!

Everyone sat there still shocked. Anna blinked then turned to everyone. "After this do you all want to go shopping later?" everyone else nodded turning to start eating their food.

Twenty Minutes later they all had finished with no sign of Ruka and Hotaru. Though they just shrugged it off cause they knew they were both same and sound at Hotaru's lab. Actually the knew Hotaru was safe and sound they did not know about Ruka yet. Though they knew he was gonna be in some form of pain right now.

The gang went from store to store picking out stuff. Some even thought they were couples going on dates. They had to tell them other wise which in a way is embarrassing. After a while Mikan split up with the group and went to the book store. Frankly everyone was shocked. Except Natsume cause he knew what she was doing in there.

Mikan came back out with a small bag and they started on their way again. As they went to go to the bus stop the past a small flower store just before they go there. They were displaying Red and White flowers. Mikan wondered why though.

Anna came over and explained."A single rose stands for simplicity. In full bloom, it means "I love you" or "I love you still," and a bouquet of roses in full bloom signifies gratitude." Natsume silently stood behind the group that was listening to Anna's explanation. He clutched onto something in his pocket.

"White roses have several meanings like reverence and humility, innocence and purity, and secrecy and silence. Red and white roses together, or white roses with red edges, signify unity." She finished.

"Wow." Mikan breathed. "That's beautiful."

"I know. My mother told me this years ago when I received some of these years ago." She smiled come to find out it was Koko that gave me them. He signed it from an anonymous person." She giggled.

"Hey! The bus is here! We need to get going!" she yelled running past everyone. It was actually cause she was embarrassed so she made up that excuse. Everyone believed her though.

Natsume stood there looking into the shop as everyone else tried catching up to Anna. He blinked. His thoughts racing. But...what were his thoughts exactly? He turned away from the shop and started running to the bus with everyone else.

They got onto the bus the couples sat next to each other. This just means clueless Mikan was stuck sitting next to Natsume for the ride back. Which actually reminded her of something...

"Natsume. I got you this!" She said giving him the bag from the book shop. He raised an eyebrow. "I told you I was gonna get you a new Manga!" She said happily.

"What makes you think I want it? Also how do you know I don't already have it?" he asked trying to dishearten her. But never fear! Mikan is as clueless to disheartment as to love.

"Oh I know you don't have it! You only buy the next volume after you finished with the previous one." She pointed to the one he was reading at the café earlier. "You are just about done that one right? So I got you next one to that." she said giving him the bag. "Though if you feel strongly enough about it the recite is in one of the pages if you want to return it."

The bus stopped and everyone got off. Mikan got off leaving Natsume in a questionable state.

_**-Later that night-**_

Mikan heard a knock on her dorm door and opened it. She looked around for someone but no one was there. Before she went back in she looked down only to see a bouquet of Red and White Roses fully bloomed. She blushed as she remembered Anna's explanation of what the combination of the roses meant.

Mikan picked up the bouquet and found a little card in the peddles. It said...

_Happy Valentines Day my dear.  
You're always on my mind and I can't get you out.  
I don't know how you can affect me so.  
Ever since you came here I knew you were special.  
And I fell for you.  
I normally wouldn't give flowers or anything to anyone.  
Especially when I know the meaning of these flowers.  
But again this just shows how special you are...  
...to me._

_I Love You.  
Though I may not show it.  
I always will.  
_

_Love: A Secret Someone._

Mikan smiled. She had someone who loved her, and who knows...if she knows him maybe she can love him back. Though she wondered why he would put A Secret Someone. Was he afraid she wouldn't love him back? I sighed happily going back into her dorm to dream about her wonder guy.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure stood around the corner away from her sight watching her from a distance. He swiftly walked away, but as he did a recite came out of his pocket. A recite for a manga bought earlier today, for he wouldn't be needing it.

* * *

_Well that's done finally. I wanted to get this done before midnight so that it would show it was made on Valintines day. Oh the pain and rushingness. Kill me now. Well that's it that's how it ends and don't ask for a sequal._ _Cause honestly I do not like this fic._


End file.
